Peter et les sweat de Wade
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: [OS - Spideypool] Tante May s'interroge sur les amours de Peter qui semble particulièrement heureux ses derniers temps. Comment va t'elle réagir quand elle rencontrera le petit ami de Peter ? Surtout au vue des circonstances...


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Peter_et_les_sweats_de_Wade

Couple : Spideypool

Univers : Marvel

Correctrice : Misatelle

Note : Bon alors. Normalement ça aurait du être une autre histoire. Dans le sens où j'ai imaginer quelque chose et quelque part pendant l'écriture, sa à déraper… J'ai entre temps écrit l'idée que j'avais mais là encore sa à dérapé ( moins qu'ici) et que vous verrez bientôt normalement ^^ Et merci à Misatelle pour la correction !

 **Peter_et_les_sweats_de_Wade**

Tante May avait remarqué un changement notable dans le comportement de son neveu. Il était de plus en plus ouvert, joyeux et de bonne humeur. Elle n'en connaissait pas la cause exacte et quand elle le questionnait, Peter se contentait de rougir et de regarder ailleurs. Tous les signes était là ! S'était-elle dit un soir. Mon petit garçon est devenu un homme ! Un homme amoureux.

Elle se demandait ensuite qui pouvait être cette personne. Il y avait bien la jeune fille qui était dans le même lycée que lui. May ne se souvenait plus de son nom et pourtant Peter n'avait pas arrêté de le lui dire. Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté à leur rencontre, lors de leur premier jour au lycée et cela avait continué jusqu'à la dernière année où il n'avait plus parlé d'elle. Alors May s'était dit sans trop de risque que son neveu ne sortait pas avec cette jeune fille. Sinon elle en aurait entendu parlé, elle en était sur.

Quelqu'un d'autre de son lycée alors ? Peut être… Mais elle savait Peter assez timide et ce dernier n'avait que Harry pour ami. Peut être que c'était lui ? S'était ensuite demander May. Puis avait rejeté cette supposition. Son neveu pouvait être bi. C'était parfaitement concevable mais pas avec Harry. Ils étaient lié par une forte amitié qui se rapprochait du lien fraternel qui durait toute une vie. Mais rien d'autre.

Tante May s'était mis à supposer que cette personne ne devait pas être de son lycée. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi cette année, il sortait de plus en plus le soir et revenait vers minuit voir plus. Récemment elle avait même tendu un piège à son neveux en faisant le guet dans sa chambre pour le surprendre quand il rentrerait. En effet, il passait par la porte quand il rentrait avant minuit et par la fenêtre de sa chambre après minuit.

*w*

Il était alors une heure du matin quand il était rentré. Il s'était vite faufilé dans la pièce persuader que sa tante dormait, sans se douter qu'en fait cette dernière l'attendait. Quand elle fut sûre, que Peter avait les deux pieds au sol, elle alluma la lumière. Le faisant sursauter. Son visage se transforma en l'espace d'une trentaine de seconde. Il était passé d'une expression presque béa. À de la surprise. Puis à la compréhension et enfin la peur.

Bonsoir tante May. Avait commencé Peter avec un petit rire gêné.

Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dehors jeune homme ?

J'étais à une petite fête avec des amis. Avait répondu le garçon trop vite pour que ça soit la réalité.

La plus vieille se leva puis s'approcha de son neveux. Le détaillant sous tous les angles. Il n'avait pas l'haleine de l'ados qui avait bu comme un trou… Voir qui avait bu tout cours. Ni l'odeur de cigarette et ses vêtements ne sentait pas non plus. Son regard était vif et ses yeux n'étaient pas explosés. May avait pu illimité les drogues, l'alcool et la cigarette.

La vrai raison.

J'étais vraiment avec un ami ! Hm… Il est pas au lycée donc on se voit en dehors et il bosse l'après midi du coup…

Je vois. Et bien tu me fera le plaisir de ne plus revenir à deux heure du matin jeune homme. Tu est privé de sortie. Et quand cette punition sera levée, je te veux ici à vingt-trois heure grand maximum.

Peter avait hoché rapidement la tête. Comprenant que sa tante était restée compréhensive.

*w*

Après réflexion, tante May ne voyait que cette solution. Son neveux voyait quelqu'un et le cachait en lui faisant croire qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui était déjà sorti du système scolaire et travaillait pour cacher quelqu'un d'autre. S'en était presque mignon. Faire croire qu'il était avec un adulte responsable pour cacher qu'il sortait avec un garçon ou une fille de son âge. C'était presque bien trouvé.

*w*

Ce dont tante May ne se doutait pas, c'était que depuis un an Peter arpentait les rues de cette ville à plusieurs mètres d'altitude sous les traits de spiderman. Et que depuis deux mois à peine, il sortait avec un dangereux mercenaire. Enfin, d'après les autorités et les journalistes. Peter, lui, connaissait Wade. Il avait certe la gâchette facile, un humour un peu vulgaire, et parfois glauque, un sérieux pète au casque, mais il n'était pas si dangereux que ça ! Il n'avait pas de sautes d'humeur violente et ne passait pas de la joie à la colère noir d'un coup. Il était d'ailleurs rarement en colère. Gardant une sorte de sang froid même dans ses combats, alors qu'il se faisait trouer de partout. Mais merci au fait d'être Deadpool, ça ne le tuait jamais.

La seule fois où l'araignée l'avait vu réellement en colère, était une fois ou un homme menaçait de tuer une petite fille qui par une succession d'événement avait été éloigné de sa mère. L'homme n'avait pas hésité à tirer et Spiderman à s'interposer. Protégeant de son corps l'enfant tout en s'enroulant autour d'elle. Il avait reçus la balle dans l'épaule et avait pu entendre Deadpool hurler. Il avait accouru auprès de sa mygale adoré pour vérifier qu'elle était en vie. Et quand Peter l'avait rassuré, il était partie faire du hachi avec le tireur. Spiderman avait pris soin de garder la petite contre lui pour éviter de lui faire voir le massacre. Il l'avait soulevé malgré la douleur et avait était rapidement la rendre à sa mère devenue hystérique d'avoir sa fille si loin d'elle. Spiderman avait été récompensé par le visage remplit de soulagement et de gratitude de la femme qui avait rapidement pris son enfant contre elle.

Sinon Deadpool, aussi connu sous le prénom de Wade, n'était pas spécialement dangereux. Enfin… pas quand on était Spiderman.

*w*

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas longtemps tourné autour. Ou plutôt, Wade n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire craquer sa mygale. L'homme lui avait toujours fait du rentre dedans, plutôt vulgairement sans pour autant avoir de geste déplacés. Enfin, ça c'était au début. Quand il avait compris que son attention pour la tarentule le faisait rougir de plaisir, il n'avait pas hésité à lui mettre la mains aux fesses. Et quelles fesses Spiderman avait ! À en damner un saint ! C'est Deadpool qui vous le dit ! Oh bien sûr Spiderman avait crié au scandale. Avait encastré la tête de Wade dans un ou deux mur. Lui avait mit un ou deux coup de pied dans les parties intimes l'empêchant de procréer le temps que son corps se régénère. Mais cela n'avait pas empêcher l'autre de continuer. Et sa persévérance avait eut du bon.

Il avait cependant attendu d'être sûr que l'autre n'attendait que lui, pour passé à une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Il l'avait fait un peu mariné, faisait croire qu'il ne voyait pas les petits regards langoureux de sa tarentule et continuait à agir comme d'habitude. C'est à dire en lui parlant avec deux mille sous entendu sexuel à la seconde et des mains toujours plus baladeuses.

Et quand il avait été certain que l'autre était sur le point d'exploser, il l'avait coincé contre un mur pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

Depuis, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Avec les cours du jeune homme et leur rondes en ville. Ils n'avaient qu'un court lapse de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Et si Wade semblait être le plus dépendant de l'autre c'était juste parce que Peter cachait bien son jeu.

Il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne et n'hésitait jamais à parcourir la moitié de la ville pour aller le rejoindre. Tard le soir ou très tôt le matin juste avant le lycée. Ces petits moments volés n'étant jamais assez pour le châtain, il lui arrivait couramment de voler des sweats à Wade qu'il mettait pour dormir.

L'homme était même venue dormir chez Peter plusieurs fois à l'insu de tante May. Et merci au spidersens qui leur avait toujours permis de garder leur relation secrète. Peter aurait voulu le crier sur tout les toit mais bon… il était encore mineur, Wade n'était pas non plus le gendre idéal. Et avec son corps bien abîmé et son regard de tueur en série, Peter avait peur que sa tante prenne peur et lui interdise de revoir l'homme. Il était sur qu'il n'arriverait pas à ne plus voir Wade, mais désobéir à May serait aussi très dur. Déjà qu'il compensait ses sorties nocturnes en ayant un comportement exemplaire et des notes presque parfaites….

*w*

Bonsoir ! Avait dit un soir Peter en rentrant de cours.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, partir rejoindre Wade qui n'avait pas répondu à son dernier texto. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Bonsoir chéri.

Peter avait froncé les sourcils alors qu'il se déchaussait. La voix de sa tante était nettement moins chaleureuse que d'habitude. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il avait pourtant rangé sa chambre hier. Son lit été fait. Il avait fermé sa fenêtre et éteint son radiateur…

Le jeune homme eu sa réponse quand il entra dans la salle à mangé ou l'attendait Wade et May. Ce dernier avait dit « salut » un peu étouffé comme s'il avait peur de mourir s'il en disait plus. Et son expression faciale traduisait un : « Sauve mon cul ! Ça urge! »

Wade ? Avait demandé surpris Peter.

J'ai trouvé ce jeune homme dans ta chambre. Il m'a assuré te connaître mais n'a pas voulu me dire qui il était pour toi. J'ai préféré t'attendre plutôt que d'appeler la police.

Comme aucun des deux n'avaient répondu. Elle avait poursuivi d'un voix tout aussi sèche :

Donc ? Que fait un homme de 30 ans dans ta chambre Peter Parker ?

Heu… Je sais pas ?

Je suis venu récupérer mes sweats en fait… - Vos sweats… ?

Hum… Peter me les empruntes mais oublie toujours de me les rendres. Alors je suis venu les récupérer quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus rien à me mettre et vu qu'on est en hivers….

Bien bien… Et pourquoi tu emprunte les sweats de ce monsieur ? Avait demandé tante May. Tu n'a peut être pas de quoi t'habiller et tu est obligé d'aller chez les autres ?

Peter se demandait réellement s'il allait devoir s'humilier en expliquant la raison de son vol. Et vu l'expression de sa tante, il n'avait pas intérêt à mentir ou elle le saurait.

Bah… Hum… je dors dans ses sweats en fait… Ils portent son odeur.

Oh… je vois… Donc tu récupère les affaires d'inconnu pour dormir avec ?

Quoi ? Nan ! Je fais ça qu'avec Wade… C'est mon petit ami et… Et comme on ne se voit pas souvent souvent… bah… hum… j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi ?

Heureusement que May avait le visage tourné vers Peter. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le regard lubrique de Wade qui lui promettait mille choses quand ils seront seul.

Donc tu sors avec un adulte qui à 13 ans de plus que toi sans m'en informer ? Tu est mineur jeune homme ! C'est du détournement de mineur !

Quoi ? Mais non ! La majorité sexuelle est de 17 ans ! J'ai 17 ans !

Sauf que ton petit ami à largement dépasser les 21 ans…

Tu n'appellera pas les flic ! Avait dit Peter avec le plus grand des sérieux. Abandonnant son visage de petit chiot qu'il avait utilisé pour tenter d'amadouer sa tante.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Tu n'a aucune preuve qu'on en ai eu. Même si Peter savait qu'avec le dossier de Wade, il se serait vite fait embarquer au poste et jeter en prison ensuite. Et si tu le fait on s'enfuira !

Et pour aller où jeune homme ?

J'ai plus de ressources que tu ne le crois ! Je peux disparaître et tu ne me reverra pas.

Le visage profondément blessé et attristé de sa tante lui faisait mal au coeur, il avait vu qu'elle comprenait qu'il était près à aller jusque là.

Écoute… J'aime Wade. Vraiment. J'ai toujours de bonnes notes. Mes profs sont toujours content de moi et je rentre avant le couvre feux ! Je suis vraiment bien avec lui et si tu me le retire juste pour ça… Il n'a jamais rien fait contre ma volonté ! Je te le jure ! Il m'a même appris le self défense ! Flash ne vient plus me chercher des noises.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Peter n'avait pas besoin de ça parce qu'il était Spiderman mais bon.

Voyez vous ça…

Je suis un ancien militaire… - Je vois.

S'il te plais ! Ne nous oblige pas à rompre et ne l'envoie pas en prison ! Et puis en plus je suis le plus mature des deux. Alors c'est moi qui devrait aller en prison !

Hey !

On en parle de tes dizaines de peluches licorne ?

Mais tu les adores ! Avait boudé Deadpool.

Certe mais je reste le plus mature du couple.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment tandis que l'adulte responsable de la pièce et qui semblait être la seule à avoir toute sa tête s'était mis à réfléchir. Wade n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais garçon, si on oubliait toute ses cicatrices sur son visage. Il avait dû souffrir énormément de ça d'ailleurs… Et son neveu semblait vraiment très attaché à lui. L'autre aussi d'ailleurs.

Je laisse tomber. Vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez mais je veux que tu reste la semaine ici. Il peux venir te rejoindre en passant par la porte bien sur… Vous vous protégez d'ailleurs ?

Tante May ! S'était exclamé embarrasser Peter. Et ne dit rien Wade !

J'ai rien dit !

Tu allais fait un commentaire beaucoup trop salace pour être dit devant ma tante !

C'est pas vrai ! Tu me connais, j'ai de la retenue.

Très peu en ma présence alors !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tandis que May était repartie à ses occupations.

Ainsi donc, cet homme était responsable du bonheur de son neveu. Si elle ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureux avant, elle aurait appeler les flic. Et dire qu'elle savait enfin la vérité, tout ça parce que son neveu prenait les affaires de son petit ami pour se shooter à son odeur… mon dieu… les jeunes de nos jours !

Fin

Je peux essayer de vous faire une suite si vous le souhaitez mais je pense que l'OS se suffit à lui même et si suite il y a, elle ne sera pas tout de suite poster. j'ai d'autre suite de OS qui se transforme en FF à écrire en priorité x).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ N'hésiter pas à me le dire surtout ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir et sa motive pour continué !


End file.
